dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon City
Club History Season 7 In Chameleon City's first ever game, on 16th of August 2008, they lost 7-0 to title favourites, BULLY'S BOYS. After one match, Chameleon City were rock bottom. They were handed a walkover in the first round of the English National Cup due to not enough participating teams. The team walked solemnly into their second match, away at Cheam Park, against Cheam Athletic. Triston Fairburn scored Chameleon City's first ever goal, but was overshadowed by the fact that his strike partner, Logan Cristianson, had scored a hattrick. Chameleon City finished August on a high note after beating mexican dogs 4-0 and AFC Gafatasary 3-0. At this point they were 5th in the table and their manager decided they needed new blood. In the coming weeks, the manager spent £664,250 on new talent. When the last player was signed, The Chameleons were in the 3rd round of the English National Cup and level on points with the fourth-placed team, BigAusieSTripAroundDrunk. The next day the team full of new signings beat susuk fc 1-0 to get a place in the 4th round of the English National Cup, against Championship B side Walton.F.C The Chameleons lost 2-0 but were happy with their run and went down with a fight. The suprise of the season came when The Chameleons beat Snazmadaz Shizzledizzles 1-0 with a superb Holt goal. They then beat Chronic Crew 4-0 while 3rd place rivals Guinness Football Club drew 0-0 with mexican dogs to put Chameleon City one point ahead of them in 3rd. Chameleon City then beat BigAusieSTripAroundDrunk 5-0 as Guinness Football Club dropped more points, this time in a 2-2 draw with AFC Gafatasary. Chameleon City then beat them 1-0 to put them 6 points clear. They were now catching up to Snazmadaz Shizzledizzles and BULLY'S BOYS, who had just drawn 1-1 with each other. But despite winning their last 3 games, Chameleon City were unable to close the gap. They finished in third, with a very respectable total of 53 points, and they had won 17, drawn 2 and lost 3. Season 8 Manager CWLLFCTorres brought in a few new signings, and started the season tremendously with a new record win. They beat sportul visina 9-0 to go top of the table after one game. They and Snazmadaz Shizzledizzles are considered the biggest contenders for the League 2 E1 title. Chameleon City Squad Club Records Goals Logan Cristianson - 28 Marjan Carevic - 25 Zacharias Holt - 15 Emilio Sanchez Olmo - 3 Wilmot Triggs - 3 Appearances Wilmot Triggs - 34 (0) Logan Cristianson - 33 (0) Marjan Carevic - 31 (0) Emilio Sanchez Olmo - 30 (0) Zacharias Holt - 28 (0) Assists Marjan Carevic - 12 Logan Cristianson - 10 Zacharias Holt - 7 Emilio Sanchez Olmo - 4 Wilmot Triggs - 3 Record League Win - 9-0, Home v sportul visina Record Cup Win - 5-0, Away v manchester stars Record League Defeat - 0-7, Home v BULLY'S BOYS Record Cup Defeat - 0-2, Home v Walton Fc Highest Transfer Fee Paid - £236,250 - Emilio Sanchez Olmo Highest Transfer Fee Received - £306,000 - Triston Fairburn Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs